


Well this is hawkward

by Fukami_kun



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukami_kun/pseuds/Fukami_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>henry plays hatoful boyfriend and drags ricken along with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well this is hawkward

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this has been in my drafts for like over four months or so. i know that since henry likes crows, he'd like birds in general. and so, i figured that he might like the game hatoful boyfriend!! (ryouta and anghel are my two faves. i rlly like sakuya and the king too though) i also think the henricken tag needs more fics in it :c i finished writing this on my phone so there's probably lots of grammar errors! sorry!! i hope you like it! OvO 
> 
> (also if you comment, please tell me what your favorite character and favorite bird is!! i love bearded vultures and mourning doves)

It was 3 in the morning. The faint smell of detergent and dust surrounded Henry. Hanging clothes surrounded him and clouded his vision slightly. Shoes lined the floor and he didn’t bother to move them, so he sat rather uncomfortably on top of them. His only light source was the light from his laptop, which he stared at with bleary eyes. The charger cord was plugged into his charger input and it snaked out of the crack of the door that separated Henry from the rest of the room. Soft snoring and the rustle of bed sheets filled Henry’s ears. His headphones were around his neck, although he could still barely hear the background music from the game he was playing. Henry’s head leaned back, his mouth open. He didn’t even bother to wipe the trail of drool running down the side of his cheek. Closing his eyes and rubbing them, he blinked again and focused on the characters of the game he played. He groaned. He _will_ finish the entire game, and 100% it, by the morning. Thankfully tomorrow was a weekend.

* * *

 

“Henry? Henry are you still in the closet? Henry get out of the closet already! It’s ten am!” Ricken stood outside the closet, knocking loudly. He opened the door and light flooded into the closet. One hand was on his hip and he had an annoyed but concerned expression. Henry snorted and woke up. The poor white haired boy shielded his eyes as he squinted, faintly noting the dried saliva on his cheek. He laughed wryly and pushed his laptop off his lap. The headphones were dragged along with the laptop and they fell onto the ground with a light thud. Ricken looked at his boyfriend quizzically. Henry yawned and flashed Ricken his signature grin. “Aww, but I thought you already knew I was gay, Ricken!” The short redhead groaned and facepalmed. He held his hand out to Henry and helped him up. “Shut up, Henry. Were you seriously up all night playing this….bird dating sim- or should I say, _sin_?”

“I am serious about getting all the endings. Also, it’s called Hatoful Boyfriend.” Ricken gave Henry the most expressionless, most done-with-your-shit look he could, and slapped him in the face. Henry rubbed his cheek and watched on as his boyfriend walked away with his hands up. “I’m done. I’m so done I can’t even right now.” The bird enthusiast snickered into the back of his hand. Ricken continued to ramble on, “I can’t believe you stayed up all night playing some bird dating sim. They’re all birds! How? Why? It doesn’t even make sense! What the heck, Henry? I-” Henry had snuck up behind his shorter boyfriend and hugged him from behind. In his creepy voice he whispered, “Come on Ricken, you should try the game out too.” Ricken nearly jumped and he shot away from Henry. From outside, the crows on the balcony cawed and flapped their wings. Henry snickered again and said, “Aww look, they’re laughing!”

Ricken groaned for what already felt the hundredth time that _morning_ and looked away. “I will not play your dumb bird game, Henry.” He looked at Henry with the most deadpan face. Henry did not take that answer at all.

“Come on! It’s actually a really cute game! Try it!”

“No.”

“Try iiiit.”

“Nooooo,” Ricken whined, quieter this time.

Henry pouted slightly and crossed his arms. After a minute or two he walked back into his closet. He waved behind him and said, “I’m gonna go play the sequel, Holiday Star. See you in a day!” Ricken widened his eyes and ran to pull back his taller boyfriend by the waist. “Oh no. No no no no no no no you are not going to play the second game. Especially when you already didn’t get a day of sleep!” Henry gazed downwards at the redhead with tired eyes. He shrugged and continued to walk towards the closet. Ricken squawked awkwardly as he was pulled forward. “Henry stop it!” Ricken sighed when he realized he couldn’t stop Henry. “Alright look, I’ll watch you play the first game if that means you’ll sleep.” Henry stopped and whipped around to hug Ricken. Ricken made a strangled noise and reluctantly hugged his taller boyfriend back, even patting his shoulder slowly.

“Yes! I knew you’d say something like that! Fine then, let’s go sleep then I’ll show you the game later!” Henry beamed and spun Ricken around. Ricken allowed himself to laugh- strained and forced as it was- as Henry dragged him to their bed. He let himself be pulled onto the bed with Henry. Soon, Henry’s breathing slowed and Ricken knew he was asleep. The short boy untangled himself from Henry’s arms, but not before he pressed a kiss to Henry’s forehead, to clean up Henry’s laptop and headphones from inside the closet. He sighed, what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 

Hand over his eyes in shame, Ricken asked, “You….aren’t like sexually attracted to the human portraits of these birds….right, Henry?” Ricken sat in Henry’s lap with the laptop on his own lap. He controlled the game while Henry had wrapped his arms around his smol boyfriend. Henry rested his head on top of Ricken’s. He made a questionable sound, like he was questioning how much he actually liked this game and how much he loved the characters. “Nooo-Maybe?” He shrugged, trying to brush the question off like it was nothing. Ricken elbowed Henry in the stomach and sighed. He gestured to the picture of Ryouta Kawara and Henry snickered, trying to hide his face in the back of Ricken’s shirt.

“I hate you, you bird fucker.”

“Aww...come on Ricken. Why would you say that?” Ricken pouted, even though he knew Henry wouldn’t be able to see if from his angle. The redhead huffed and turned around to kiss Henry messily on the cheek. Henry grinned slyly and unwrapped his right arm to ruffle Ricken’s soft hair. Ricken groaned, he couldn’t stand this game. How the hell did Henry even find this game anyways?

“This looks like a bad guy, is he bad? He looks suspicious.” Ricken pointed at the bird and human portrait of Iwamine Shuu, frowning. Henry nodded, “He’s sorta bad. Kinda. Kinda sorta.” Ricken hummed in acknowledgement.  He glanced at the clock. It showed that only fifteen minutes had passed since they started playing this god forsaken pigeon dating sim. He muffled his sigh and Henry patted his head. Ricken was internally screaming and crying, why the hell did he follow along with this?

“So whose route are we going for?” Ricken questioned with strained politeness. “You seem to really like Anghel but it looks like you’re trying to go for Nageki.” Henry hummed and shrugged. By now the pair have met all the characters in the game. The short redhead was internally screaming and cringing while his boyfriend sat wrapped around him with amusement. “I dunno. Should we try for….Shuu?” A sudden chill ran down Ricken’s spine, making him shudder.

“No! That weird doctor guy is creepy, kinda like you. Excuse me, a _lot_ like you,” Ricken replied, his expression filled with disgust. Henry chuckled darkly which creeped out his smaller boyfriend even more.

“Nyeh heh heh heh….you should see his route end! He decapitates you and takes your brain,” Henry untangles his arms from around Ricken and sweeps them outwards melodramatically,“Isn’t that wonderful?” The small redhead shakes his head furiously.

“Okay….no. Can we just go for Anghel?”

“Alrighty! Let’s do it then!” Henry claps his hands giddily and smiles brightly while Ricken sighs inwardly. Oh my god, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“You know who Anghel sorta reminds me of?” The redhead asks as he shifts slightly in Henry’s lap.

“Who?”

“Owain. They both have that weird, eccentric way of talking don’t they?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. They are very similar,” the taller of the two said, more thoughtful and complentative than usual.

After a few minutes of silence- except for the clicking of the mouse and music from the otome game- Ricken piped up again, “Who is your favorite anyways?” Henry hummed and tapped his chin, going down the list of birds you were able to date. They were all pretty great options to him, although he couldn’t say he liked Yuuya too much. Too flirty for Henry, ew.

“Probably Iwamine. I like the way he thinks.” Ricken twisted in Henry’s lap so he could slap him.

“You make me sick,” Ricken spits out through gritted teeth. He loved Henry and his very questionable interests but, this? This made Ricken never want to see a bird ever again.

“Iwamine uses drugs to make characters sick! He kills Yuuya that way, or at least it’s implied I think…” Henry replies, unusually cheerfully. The short redhead snorts with disapproval.

* * *

 

The music box melody and credits rolled, making the short redhead sigh in relief. He was free. The stupid bird dating sim was over. _“Goddammit was that horrible,”_ thought Ricken. On the laptop the Pigeonation logo was shown and then Anghel’s end card. Henry hummed contently as he ruffled his smaller boyfriend’s hair, “Congratulations! You made it!” Ricken only responded with a tired groan. The bird enthusiast took the laptop and placed it next to himself so he could spin Ricken around to face him. Henry flashed a smirk when he saw Ricken pouting. He pecked Ricken on the cheek, which caught him off guard. Ricken flushed and sputtered in response. The white haired boy took this as an opporunity to fully kiss Ricken on the lips.

“Oh yeah, Ricken?” The small redhead looked up to meet eye contact with his taller boyfriend, his face still red.

“Y-yeah?”

“You wanna play Holiday Star now?” Henry grinned slyly while Ricken’s expression paled and became shocked with disgust and horror.

“Hell n-no!”

Somehow Henry was able to convince (or trick, or blackmail) Ricken into watching him play through Holiday Star. Ricken won’t admit it but he actually cried at sometime during the ending but could you really blame him? He also won’t admit that Nageki is his favorite. Hell, he fucking loves that mourning dove.

**Author's Note:**

> all of this looks much better in google docs than the formatting on here o^o;;


End file.
